This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An annular blowout preventer (BOP) is installed on a wellhead to seal and control an oil and gas well during drilling operations. A drill string may be suspended inside an oil and gas well from a rig through the annular BOP into the well bore. During drilling operations, a drilling fluid is delivered through the drill string and returned up through an annulus between the drill string and a casing that lines the well bore. In the event of a rapid invasion of formation fluid in the annulus, commonly known as a “kick,” the annular BOP may be actuated to seal the annulus and to control fluid pressure in the wellbore, thereby protecting well equipment disposed above the annular BOP. The construction of the annular BOP can affect the ability of the annular BOP to effectively seal the annulus. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the construction of the annular BOP.